Poems: the good, the bad, the ugly
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: A few Inu poems. Hope you like them. Up first is an acrostic poem for Tetsusaiga. Plz rr Chapter 6 'Too Shy to Tell' is up now!
1. Acrostic Tetsusaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha.. I DO own Inuyasha, he he.. I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha  
  
I hope you like this one. It is one of my personal favorites^_^. It's an acrostic poem, mind you, meaning that each new sentence starts with the next letter in the word  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Tetsusaiga  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Tooth of my father  
  
End of your life  
  
To me was given  
  
Son of a human wife  
  
Usually looked down on  
  
Suffered without cause  
  
And fully youkai when  
  
It broke in  
  
Goshinki's jaws  
  
A hanyou's sword  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Hope you liked this. I have others, but not as good. I think. If you'd like to read more just ask, I might post them, or send them to you. It depends.  
  
So, whatcha think? Good, bad, okay? Comment, questions, death threats, anything goes for this, hehe^-^ 


	2. Acrostic Kagome

Disclaimer: You guys just love torturing me, don't you? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OKAY? STOP REMINDING ME!!!!!!!  
  
No one Reviewed!!! v_v Oh well!!!  
  
This is another acrostic poem. It is about her feelings about Inuyasha an their journey. ^_^ Another one of my favorites!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kind and caring underneath  
  
Although outside is cruel  
  
Great and powerful you may be  
  
One word said- a miko's tool  
  
My belief is that one story's  
  
End is for another's beginning  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Good, bad, ugly? Hope you liked it  
  
Comments, suggestions, questions, death threats..... Anything goes! Just REVIEW.... *Puppie dog eyes* Please... I'M Begging you!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Her and I

Disclaimer: T_T I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, UNDERSTAND? Sooooooo...........DON'T ASK ME!!! ^_^  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Her and I  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
You may look at me,  
  
But you only see her  
  
You may not like me,  
  
I know you love her  
  
Traveling through time  
  
Just to be with you,  
  
I'm turned down  
  
For a corpse you once knew  
  
I know the feeling  
  
Of being in debt,  
  
But life is something  
  
You can't just forget  
  
She hates you,  
  
It's why she's living  
  
She loves her hate  
  
With all of her being  
  
How can you love  
  
Something so fake,  
  
Yet despise the only reason  
  
That you're awake  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So, there you go. Whatcha think.... Good, bad, ugly?  
  
Questions, comments, suggestions.... death threats..... ACCEPTIBLE!!!^_^ O_O Have fun and review, please!  
  
Ja ne! ; ) 


	4. 50 years

Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Inuyasha. Happy?  
  
Sugoi! I got reviews?^_^YEA!!!  
  
This is one that I like. I think I could have done better, but it's still okay. Hope you like it!^_^  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
50 Years  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
50 years asleep, unresting,  
  
Is not as peaceful as it sounds  
  
Nightmares begin to taunt and torture,  
  
They come from all around  
  
Miko and Hanyou living together,  
  
A dream you once had had  
  
Now you would really rather,  
  
Have that miko dead  
  
Once again walking, awake,  
  
You find that she, in fact, is  
  
A week or two goes by,  
  
And she once again lives  
  
What will you do to that love,  
  
That pinned you to a tree  
  
When right here in front of you,  
  
Is the one and only me  
  
(A/N: I could stop it here but I kept going.^_^I like this next part most. Sorry for the interuption)  
  
I did shatter the jewel you sought,  
  
Also the spell that bound you  
  
Yet, somehow, I also thought,  
  
It was I who, in truth, loved you  
  
You, the hanyou, not the human,  
  
As she had wished you'd be  
  
Even when, in youkai form,  
  
There is one whom loves you,  
  
Me  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So... Whatcha think? Good, bad, ugly? Any and all opinions count!  
  
Please review! Comments, questions, suggestions, death threats, ANYTHING GOES!  
  
Hope you liked it!^_^  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Acrostic Sango

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Inuyasha.  
  
Hi! I haven't added anything to this in a long time. I desided to have a little fun with Sango's name. My fav. is the last one. ^_^  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sango  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Searching for the bastard  
  
A vengence for my family's death  
  
Naraku is whom I seek to render  
  
Going to avenge them, feel my wrath  
  
O brother of mine, please remember  
  
^not exactly my best, I know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, you go and ask every good-looking woman  
  
A question you already know the answer to,  
  
Now, you see you've forgotten someone and ask me  
  
Go figure, your hand is placed somewhere that it  
  
Oughtent be, honestly, just say you love me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Start the count down  
  
Around this time  
  
Not long until Miroku's  
  
Going to be mine  
  
Oh, revenge is sweet!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: Her name is not easy to use. Try it out yourself. If you get some good ones, POST THEM OR LET ME SEE... please, I mean...  
  
So, good, bad, could be better- and I know they could-? Comments, questions, suggestions- I need some more ideas...- anything goes.  
  
Adios, adieu, sayonara! 


	6. Too Shy to Tell

I can't stand listening to the radio  
With all the love songs they play, you know  
My life is bits and pieces of each one  
Strung together in a new song

I hate the mall with all the smiling faces  
And all those wide open spaces  
That remind me of us, what we could have been  
But never were, and I was happy then

We were best friends back in the day  
When you cared for me, when you stayed  
Right by my side, you were always there  
You named a star for me- it's where I stare

When I think of you and the love I hold  
Still here for you, but I never told  
You what you needed to hear me say  
And so you went your own way

I was so afraid you'd reject the heart you had  
If I said it out loud, now life's so drab  
The colors have faded over the years  
That held me while I freed my tears

In the same way you once did for me  
And I'll never say you're only a memory  
'Cause, after all that we have been through  
The pain and joy- I'm still here for you

I love you, yes, but you still don't know  
And I know you loved me, also  
But, you left and I can't get over you  
And here I sit, writting the truth

You left and I no longer see your smile  
I wish I could go back for a while  
And feel the love and say to you  
Yes, my friend, it's all true

I love you so much even to this day  
I love you, but it wasn't something to say  
And I can't help wondering why  
Our love was so strong and we too shy

Why couldn't we face each other so long ago  
With smiles of warmth as we let it show  
Why could we not open up and tell-  
"I love you, my friend- I finally fell."

------

A/N: Yeah... From Kag to Inu.


	7. Ponderings

**A/N:** A poem 'written' by Inuyasha... I think you'll be surprised on how this one ends...

-0-00-000-00-0-

_Ponderings_

-0-00-000-00-0-

Youkai, hanyou, ningen  
Which did I want to be again?  
My minds all jumbled, so unclear  
Path forgotten over the year  
It seems so long since that day  
When you first stumbled my way  
And set me free from the spell  
For a reason none can tell  
Why did you let me go that night  
When held to me with death in sight?  
Was it fear that made you grasp  
The arrow of a miko passed?  
Or was it fate and not fear  
That freed me just this past year?  
Perhaps it was for love unknown,  
Or out of sympathy alone  
I do not know and cannot say  
Even to this very day  
How and why it came to be  
That we met just for you to leave  
We had our share of good and bad  
As we traveled across the land  
To collect the pieces of a jewel  
Before they fell in hands so cruel  
In the end, evil did lose  
But I do not see the use  
What is there to rejoice for  
When you smile and say once more  
"I must go home, again I fear,"  
And leave me waiting for you here  
In a time of pain and grief  
Our journey so lively and yet so brief  
I do not understand your actions  
Your temperment or your affections  
So, again I ask, why did you free  
A pain-in-the-ass hanyou like me?

----------------

**A/N: **I don't know why, but I wanted a little laugh and the end gave me that... It's the first actual Inuyasha poem I've written in a while and I'm rather... impressed that I could still do any poem regarding Inu... I've been focusing more on my own life when in the 'poem-writing' mood... -shrugs- I don't know... oh well.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**


End file.
